During winter there is sometimes a need to clear snow from more than one location with a snow blower. For example, owners of more than one property may need to clear snow from properties at different locations. Also, there may be a need to clear snow from a second location such as the property of a relative. Walk behind snow blowers come in many sizes and typically require more than one person to lift them. A walk behind snow blower can be carried in the bed of a pickup truck or in a van, but the effort involved in lifting the snowblower into the truck or van is a major drawback. There have been platforms for attaching to a hitch receiver for transporting items such as coolers, barbecue grills or the like. What is needed is a hitch mounted attachment for transporting a snow blower that is safe, easy to use, and that eliminates the drawbacks set forth above.